List of programs broadcast by ABS-CBN
ABS-CBN broadcasts a variety of programming through its VHF terrestrial television station ABS-CBN 2 Manila. These programs include news and current affairs, drama, anime, reality and variety shows, sitcom, game shows, entertainment news and talk shows, educational shows, as well as foreign shows. The company also broadcast in different channels that also have specialized programs aimed at different audiences. From time to time, these channels of ABS-CBN produce and broadcast television specials such as regional festivals, concerts, cultural events, and sports events. Most of the network's programs are produced at the network's broadcast complex in Quezon City. For the previously aired defunct shows of this network, see List of programs aired by ABS-CBN or List of telenovelas of ABS-CBN. Currently broadcast News * TV Patrol (1987–present) (simulcast on DZMM TeleRadyo & DZMM) **''TV Patrol Weekend'' (2010–present) * News Patrol (2005–present) * Bandila (2006–present) * Umagang Kay Ganda (2007–present) (simulcast on ANC) Current affairs * The Bottomline with Boy Abunda (2009–present) (also broadcast on ANC) * Failon Ngayon (2009–present) (also broadcast on ANC) * Pinoy True Stories (2012–present) ** Bistado (2012–present) ** Mutya ng Masa (2013–present) ** My Puhunan (2013–present) (also broadcast on ANC) ** Tapatan ni Tunying (2013–present) ** Red Alert (2014–present) * Rated K (2004–present) (also broadcast on ANC) * S.O.C.O. (Scene of the Crime Operatives) (2005–present) * Sports Unlimited (1997–present) (also broadcast on ABS-CBN Sports+Action & ANC) Local drama Primetime * Pure Love (2014–present) * Hawak-Kamay (2014–present) * ''Ikaw Lamang'' (book 2) (new season; 2014–present) (produced by Dreamscape Entertainment Television) * Sana Bukas pa ang Kahapon (2014–present) (produced by Dreamscape Entertainment Television) Daytime * Precious Hearts Romances Presents: Midnight Phantom (re-run; 2014–present) * Be Careful With My Heart (2012–present) Weekends * Calendula ng Ang Matagumpay (2014–present) (produced by Dreamscape Entertainment Television) * Ipaglaban Mo! (1992-1999, 2014-present) * Maalaala Mo Kaya (1991–present) * Wansapanataym (1997–2005, 2006–2007, 2010–present) Japanese anime Daytime * ''Kuroko's Basketball'' (season 2) (new season; 2014–present) (produced by Production I.G) * ''Naruto Shippuden'' (season 6) (new season; 2014–present) (produced by Studio Pierrot) Weekends * Love Stage!! (2014–present) (produced by J.C.Staff) (SPG Only) * Superbook Classic (2014–present) (produced by Tatsunoko Productions & CBN Asia) Variety shows * ASAP 19 (1995–present) * It's Showtime (2009–present) Talk shows * Aquino & Abunda Tonight (2014–present) * Buzz ng Bayan (2013–present) * Gandang Gabi, Vice! (2011–present) * Kris TV (2011–present) Game shows * ''Bet on Your Baby'' (season 2) (new season; 2014–present) * ''The Singing Bee'' (season 7) (new season; 2014–present) Reality show * I Do (2014–present) Comedy * Banana Split Extra Scoop (2008–present) **''Banana Nite'' (2013–present) * Goin' Bulilit (2005–present) * Home Sweetie Home (2014–present) * Luv U (2012–present) Infotainment * Matanglawin (2008–present) (also broadcast on ANC) * Sa Kabukiran (2011–present) (simulcast on DZMM TeleRadyo & DZMM) * Salamat Dok! (2004–present) (simulcast on ANC) * Swak na Swak (2006–present) Cartoon * Max Steel (2014–present) * SpongeBob SquarePants (2012–present) * Superbook Reimagined (2014–present) (produced by CBN Asia) * T.U.F.F. Puppy (2014–present) * Voltron Force (2014–present) Religious shows * Kape't Pandasal (2004–present) (produced by Jesuit Communications Foundation) * The Healing Eucharist (2007–present) Infomercials * O Shopping (2013–present) Asian drama Korean * Angel Eyes (2014-present) Taiwanese * Honey, Watch Out! (re-run; 2010–present) Movie blocks and specials * Kapamilya Blockbusters (2010–present) ** Kapamilya Kiddie Blockbusters (April 14, 2014–June 13, 2014) ** Kapamilya Sunday Blockbusters (2014–present) * Sunday's Best (2006–present) Sports * 2014 NBA Finals (2011–present) ABS-CBN Regional Network Group programs Luzon Bicol (ABS-CBN TV-11 Naga, TV-4 Legaspi, TV-23 Daet, TV-9 Sorsogon, TV-7 Catanduanes and TV-10 Masbate) * MAG TV Na, Oragon! * Marhay Na Aga Kapamilya * TV Patrol Bicol * Agri Tayo Dito Cagayan Valley (ABS-CBN TV-3 Tuguegarao and TV-2 Isabela) * MAG TV Na, Atin 'To! * TV Patrol Cagayan Valley * Agri Tayo Dito Ilocos (ABS-CBN TV-7 Laoag and TV-34 Vigan) * MAG TV Na, Atin 'To! * TV Patrol Ilocos * Agri Tayo Dito North Central Luzon (ABS-CBN TV-32 Dagupan, Cabanatuan and Tarlac, TV-12 Olongapo, TV-22 Baler and TV-34 Bulacan) * MAG TV Na, Atin 'To! * Bagong Umaga, Bagong Balita * TV Patrol North Central Luzon * Bayanijuan * Agri Tayo Dito Northern Luzon (ABS-CBN TV-3 Baguio, TV-30 La Union and TV-11 Mountain Province) * MAG TV Na, Atin 'To! * Naimbag Nga Morning Kapamilya * TV Patrol Northern Luzon * Agri Tayo Dito Palawan (ABS-CBN TV-7 Palawan) * MAG TV Na, Atin 'To! * TV Patrol Palawan * Agri Tayo Dito Pampanga (ABS-CBN TV-46 Pampanga) * MAG TV Na, Atin 'To! * TV Patrol Pampanga * Bida Kapampangan * Agri Tayo Dito Southern Tagalog (ABS-CBN TV-10 Batangas, TV-38 Lipa, TV-21 Calapan, TV-46 San Pablo, TV-11 Occidental Mindoro and TV-24 Lucena) * Gising Na Maagang Southern Tagalog * MAG TV Na, Atin 'To! * TV Patrol Southern Tagalog * Bida Juan * Agri Tayo Dito Visayas Central Visayas (ABS-CBN TV-3 Cebu, TV-9 Bohol and TV-12 Dumaguete) * Kapamilya Winner Ka! * Maayong Buntag Kapamilya * Mag TV Na! * TV Patrol Central Visayas * Tubag! With Leo Lastimosa * Halad sa Kapamilya * Agri Tayo Dito Negros (ABS-CBN TV-4 Bacolod) * Kapamilya Winner Ka! * Salandigan * The Morning Show * MAG TV Na, Amiga! * TV Patrol Negros * Agri Tayo Dito Panay (ABS-CBN TV-10 Iloilo, ABS-CBN TV-9 Kalibo and ABS-CBN TV-21 Roxas) * MAG TV Na, Amiga! * Sikat Ka! Iloilo * TV Patrol Panay * Derecho * Agri Tayo Dito Tacloban (ABS-CBN TV-2 Tacloban, TV-7 Catbalogan and TV-10 Calbayog) * MAG TV Na, Waraynon! * TV Patrol Tacloban * Ano Ngani? * Agri Tayo Dito Mindanao Caraga (ABS-CBN TV-11 Butuan and TV-12 Surigao) * MAG TV Na, Ato Ni! * SILIB to da Max * TV Patrol Caraga * Agri Tayo Dito Central Mindanao (ABS-CBN TV-5 Cotabato and TV-4 Kidapawan) * MAG TV Na, Sadya Ta! * TV Patrol Central Mindanao * Agri Tayo Dito * Magandang Umaga South Central Mindanao Chavacano (ABS-CBN TV-3 Zamboanga and TV-10 Jolo) * Mag TV Na, De Aton Este! * TV Patrol Chavacano * Agri Tayo Dito Northern Mindanao (ABS-CBN TV-2 Cagayan De Oro & Bukidnon, TV-4 Iligan and TV-7 Ozamis) * MAG TV Na, Ato Ni! * TV Patrol Northern Mindanao * Pamahaw Espesyal * Arankada * Agri Tayo Dito Socsksargen (ABS-CBN TV-3 General Santos and TV-4 Koronadal) * MAG TV Na, Sadya Ta! * Magandang Umaga South Central Mindanao * TV Patrol Socsargen * Agri Tayo Dito * Kapamilya Winner Ka! Southern Mindanao (ABS-CBN TV-4 Davao) * Kapamilya Winner Ka! * Maayong Buntag Mindanao * MAG TV Na, Mag Negosyo Ta! * TV Patrol Southern Mindanao * Barangay Patrol * Gikan sa Masa, Para sa Masa * Agri Tayo Dito * Tatak Sigurado Western Mindanao (ABS-CBN TV-9 Pagadian and TV-42 Dipolog) * Mag TV Na, De Aton Este! * Nuebe Patrol * Pagadianon Gyud! * Agri Tayo Dito Upcoming programs Local drama Adaptation Hyper Darling Adaptation Series Original Series Japanese anime Reality shows Franchise Cartoon Korean Specials Notes # Program is dubbed in Filipino language. # For programs currently broadcast by ABS-CBN, see ABS-CBN Program Schedule. For ABS-CBN's programs that are simulcast with ANC or DZMM, see ABS-CBN Programs Simulcast on ANC. # For ABS-CBN Regional Network Group's local TV Patrol versions, see Local TV Patrol programs. For other programs broadcast by ABS-CBN Regional Network Group, see ABS-CBN Regional Network Group programs. See also *ABS-CBN *List of programs aired by ABS-CBN *List of telenovelas of ABS-CBN References External links * [https://www.abs-cbn.com/ ABS-CBN] — Official website of ABS-CBN Corporation * [https://news.abs-cbn.com/ ABS-CBN News] — Official website and news portal of ABS-CBN News * [https://anc.yahoo.com/ ANC] on Yahoo! Philippines * [https://www.facebook.com/ABSCBNnetwork ABS-CBN] on Facebook * [https://www.facebook.com/teamanimazing ABS-CBN Animation] — Official website of Team Animazing morning block on Facebook * [https://www.facebook.com/KapamilyaGold.Official Kapamilya GOLD Official] — Official website of Kapamilya Gold afternoon block on Facebook Category:ABS-CBN shows ABS-CBN